


Cutting Darkness

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Darkfic, Graphic Description, Knifeplay, M/M, Slash, The Year That Never Was, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Year that Never Was, The Master had de-aged the Doctor and he likes his games. Twisted, possessive games with his Doctor bleeding and chained up, begging for his touch. <br/>( Darkfic!!! Explicit Content and Torture )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask my why I wrote this...I just did..and let me know what you think :D 
> 
> AND a big big thanks to rravenwings for beta-reading this!   
> I'm not a native speaker, so yeeah...

"What?!..no!...where the hell are you dragging me...no" protested the thin man struggling weakly when two guards grabbed his arms and pulled him from his cell.   
It wasn't the first time, it was getting even more common after he de-aged him, but usually the Master was there to explain him what will happen to him. Usually he would have to watch another city burn or the Master killing Jack in a new insane way.   
Something was different today.   
They were heading in the wrong direction...not to the torture-dungeons or the observing deck.  
Those were the private quarters. What were they doing there...?  
Still a little bit struggling the guards took him into a dark room. He couldn't see anything and yelped in surprise when several rough hands started to remove his clothes.   
"No..why ar..." he didn't get to finish his complaint as they put some sort of cloth as a gag in his mouth. The guards then lifted him off the floor and he found himself being laid down on a smooth surface, which actually felt like a bed with silk sheets. He heard the clicking noise of handcuffs and soon felt the cold metal on his wrists and ankles.   
The Doctor lifted his head just to see the light of the door getting smaller as it closed, leaving him in complete darkness. Tilting his head he moved his hands, just to find being securely chained up and not be able to move much.   
Why was he there?  
Why was he naked?  
Why was he chained up?  
He had an idea why and didn't like it.    
Letting out an annoyed groan he stopped struggling in the chains and decided to wait for what the Master had planned this time. He would erase this Year anyway and he knew the other wouldn't kill him. He'd had far too many chances to do so and didn't...well..not wholeheartedly..

When he closed his eyes, he heard a quite chuckle from his left side. The chained Time Lord quickly turned towards the noise and he hardly could see a figure sitting in an armchair.  
"That's it?..No miserable attempt to escape, find a weapon and kill me? I must say I'm disappointed, my dear Doctor" said a smooth voice and the Master put aside his glass of scotch with a gentle thud of glass on wood.   
"Although those handcuffs are  _very_  good. Invented that alloy myself. You like it?" asked the emperor and got up, snapping his fingers.   
Obviously it has been an command and the lights in the room switched on, but still were sort of dimmed. Not expecting this, the Doctor closed his eyes abruptly, trying to answer but his words got swallowed by the gag in his mouth.   
"Oh right you can't talk...better this way.. " said the Master and brushed his index finger along the Doctor's side, from hipbone to shoulder  
"For now."   
The Doctor's eyes snapped open with a small spark of fear and he tried to flinch away from the touch, but the chains kept him in place.   
Amused the Master repeated the motion, with a little bit more pressure, gaining a questioning gaze from his prisoner.   
"You surely ask yourself what I've got for you this time, Doctor...not that it wouldn't be obvious." smirked the older Time Lord and turned around to a small table. The bed was too low to see anything at first, but the Doctor drew in a sharp breath as he saw the long, sharp looking blade in his enemy's hand.   
"Oh he  _liiikes_  it." drew the older Time Lord the word longer in a mockingly childish voice.   
The Master twisted it in his hand and ran his index finger on the flat side of the blade. The motion was almost worshiping and when he reached the end the point drew a bloody line on his fingertip.   
Smiling he put it in his mouth and licked at it.   
The blade was absolutely perfect, the metal dark, almost black, light so he would never lose control, following every move and he could make wounds into someone's body that would just pierce the first layer of skin, not even drawing blood.   
"Wonderful, isn't it?" he said coming closer and reaching down, putting the tip on the white freckled skin of his fellow Time Lord's throat. He was fairly enjoying the contrast of black against almost white, making him want to add some red into the picture.   
The Doctor didn't answer first, didn't even move, until the Master put more pressure on the knife and he gave a slight whimper as he felt it cut through his skin.   
"It is!" answered himself the emperor and withdrew the dagger.  
The knife left behind just a small pearl of blood.  
"Perfect" murmured the older Time Lord and smiled at the Doctor, meeting a resistive look on his face.   
"You know...I feel very generous today." he said letting his gaze trace along the Doctor's naked body.  
So much perfect unbroken skin to work with...   
"I will not  _torture_  you...no, no. I don't feel like that today.."   
He put his hand on the Doctor's thigh, slowly moving up and while doing so, he said:   
"I will allow you to feel good for once. Everything I will do with that knife and other things...you will be glad I did it in the end.."

The Doctor doubted that...he doubted it a lot.   
He couldn't even count how many times he had been chained up by the Master and ended up bleeding and barely escaping. Mostly he used the other's anger against him and could fight his way out with words. Just this time it looked like he couldn't.  
He was completely at his mercy.  
Frankly he had not seen him that calm for centuries...yes for the other's he looked always like in control but the Doctor could sense it..the waving anger and confusion in him.   
As hidden as it was, it was there and concentrated against him very often.   
But now he was truly calm. It was his victory and he could see it in every move he did.

The Master looked down on him and lowered the blade to his forearm, smiling when the other yanked his head to see what he was doing. Quickly he pulled at the knife, cutting slightly into his flesh, drawing just a little bit blood. The Doctor didn't react much, merely his fingers twitched in his cuffs when the metal broke his skin, but he just stared at the older Time Lord with cold resistance in his eyes.  
 No, he would not give him the satisfaction to complain about the pain. It was not more than a scratch which would disappear in a few hours completely.   
As if the Master could read his mind, he chuckled and added five more surface wounds along his arm, making him inhale sharply.  
"As amusing as it is to kill the Freak, he has no respect from death at all and humans are so weak...whining for days from just a little bit of fun. They break so fast...you on the other hand.." the Master came closer to him, taking his chin in his hand and ran his knife with the other hand along the Doctor's torso, leaving a long incision across it. The younger Time Lord grid his teeth, holding the other's gaze stubbornly.  
"You have been always so responsive to my games." he added loosening his grip and let his hand slide down the other's neck. Slowly and far too gentle for his usual behaviour.   
That touch let the Doctor shiver a little bit. It felt wrong and right at the same time. Mostly the second...  
Quickly he disregarded that thought at frowned at the other. What game was that if he was chained down and unable to speak?   
The Master reached up, absentmindedly running his thumb on the wrinkle that showed itself on his forehead. Would it be another person it would look like he was trying to straighten his skin, making him stop frowning, but from him it just felt twisted...mocking.   
"I always liked you best like this...bound to my bed...just waiting to be taken by your Master..."   
he said and continued tracing his hand down his chest, twisting his fingers so he slit them along the deep cut, making the Doctor whimper slightly.   
Ignoring it he touched his nipples, squeezing them once and falling down to his abdomen.  
Just softly he traced his hand down to his shaft giving him a long slow stroke.   
Not receiving the expected sharp inhale or whimper, the Master looked up and said:   
"You're blocking it, aren't you?....don't be childish Doctor or I will make you accept everything I give to you by force." and with that he twisted the knife in his hand.   
Quickly and with a grin, he cut through his skin several times along the Doctor's sides down to his hips on both sides always from the outside to his centre. Those were slightly deeper and blood appeared on the darkening edges.   
The Doctor gave a long muffled scream, feeling the pain pulsing through him.   
His hearts sped up in the shock and because he knew that he had no chance to resist this...not if he wanted to keep the Archangel-plan hidden from the other. If the Master would force himself into his mindscape in order to break and search, he would find it and make sure the plan would fail....  
Give him this satisfaction and save the Earth from his madness... he could live with that...  
That's what he told himself, when he let himself fall into the soft sheets, whimpering slightly from the ache and looking down at the emperor, his eyes a little bit softer, pleading him to stop it.   
"Oh that's better..good Doctor..now again." said the older Time Lord visually pleased by his submission and kissed the closest wound to the Doctor's member, creating a mix of pleasure and agony. A moan muffled by the gag escaped the thin man's lips.

Surprisingly after that the Master reached up and removed the gag.   
" _Now_  you're actually playing the game...so here you go...your turn.."

Swallowing shortly to get rid of the dryness in his throat, the younger Time Lord answered with a hoarse voice:   
"Why?..why are you doing this.."   
"Because I can" grinned the other switching the blade in the other hand, "oh and you've just wasted your turn with stupid questions...bad Doctor." he added in a mocking voice and without looking down made two long surface cuts on the inside of his tights.   
With a yelp the Doctor raised his head to look at him:   
"Why are you here playing with a knife...you got me locked up...congratulations... if you don't let me help you in your madness...go rule your empire and leave me alone..." he turned his head away waiting for the next strike of the blade.   
It didn't come...instead he felt the bed shift and quickly turned back just to find the Master's face inches away from his.   
"Why should I leave my property lay around dusty in the dungeon....see I care for what is mine..." he let his hand trace down the Doctor's jaw to grab his chin and said clearly, forcing him to hold his gaze:   
"..and you're mine, my dear Doctor...yes  _you_  are..."   
Thereupon he pressed their lips together in a demanding, almost bruising kiss. When the bound Time Lord didn't respond to that and kept his mouth closed, he reached down, pressing his fingers into the wounds. The Doctor's mouth opened in a silent outcry allowing the exploring tongue access and he pressed his eyes shut in ache. Soon he felt the hand sliding behind his head, the pain fading instantly and pushing him into the kiss...and he kissed back.   
He felt guilty as he moved his lips and tongue, because he knew it was wrong...he should be fighting him..not give in...but he couldn't help himself...it's been too long since Koschei kissed him and frankly he had missed that...him..  
The brunet pulled away and said amused:   
"So you agree?..."   
"N..no.." the younger Time Lord answered a little bit out of breath.   
"Wrong answer..I will have to show you." frowned slightly the Master, sit up and reached for something in his pockets, switching the knife for something else.   
The Doctor couldn't see what it was, but he just shook his head and protested:   
"No..stop it Kosch...I don't wa... _ahh_ " he practically jumped, pulling at the handcuffs, as the room was filled with a high buzzing sound and something vibrating was pressed to his shaft.   
He didn't need to see the blue shine in the dimmed room to know what it was.   
With a vicious smile the emperor traced the vibrating sonic screwdriver from the base to the tip of the other's member and watched the blood slowly making it harder with every move he did.   
Repeating the motion teasingly slowly he looked down on his bound enemy and asked:   
"You're getting sloppy with age...no isomorphic controls" he clicked his tongue putting more pressure on the other, making him moan helplessly.  
"Wh..what did you do with it...it was never mea.."  
"Never meant for this? Oh I think it was...why else would someone have sonic...it's so easy to create vibrations with it...or heat" he switched the setting and the tip got slightly warmer...as warm as another's body would be, the vibrations getting slightly stronger.  
The Doctor's eyes fell shut, not able watch the satisfaction in the Master's face as his breathing sped up and became more shallow. He could still feel the sting of the wounds on him, but the pleasure overlaid everything. The only resistance he managed to keep up was not to beg, although his moans were speaking for themselves..

Suddenly the sonic was gone and the thin man relaxed, his head rolling to one side, shallow breaths coming from his mouth.   
The Master chuckled at the sight.   
His best and greatest nemesis..his Doctor...bleeding and broken through pleasure he gave him...ashamed for loving every second of it...oh that was..glorious   
Leaning in he kissed the head of the now hard member, eliciting a soft moan from the bound man.   
"Looks like you enjoy the new setting...wait for the other one I'm about to show you"   
The Doctor didn't answer but gave a slight whimper...it should have sounded protesting, but possibly came out needy in the end.   
Taking off his jacket, the emperor pulled out the knife again and laid it down on the stomach of his bound enemy point towards his head.   
The metal was cold so the muscles twitched a little bit at the touch and the Doctor looked up to him:   
"Why are you doing this...you had me chained up for months..why now?..suddenly you decide to..."   
he stopped, seeing the smirk on Koschei's face. The older Time Lord leaned down, putting his hands next to the Doctor's head, pressing himself on him and bringing his head very close to his.   
He had still the crooked smile on his lips when he answered, his voice deeper..seductive even:   
"...to cut your skin open, to tease you until you're begging me to take you, to make you realise that you're mine...that you want to be mine..."   
Holding his gaze, the thin man whispered:   
"Master..."  
"Oh that's a good start!..go on"  
"...you're insane...I'd never.." he started to dissent, but the Master grabbed in his hair and painfully hard forced his head back by it.   
"You're the worst sort of liar, Doctor...the sort which doesn't think at all...the one which doesn't know that they are lying....I will teach you better...and I will punish you for that too..." he snarled at him, let him go again and sat up.   
His shirt was now traced with the Doctor's blood. Deep red stripes soaking into the white fabric.

With slight fear in his eyes the younger Time Lord watched him sliding back ...between his legs.. and taking the sonic screwdriver in his hand again. Furthermore a tube of lube clicked open and the device was coated with a fair amount of it.   
"No..n.." shook his head the Doctor realising what the other was about to do, but it didn't help.   
He gasped as the warm tip of his beloved sonic was pressed against his entrance, vibrating slightly and being circled in a slow motion.  
"The new setting I've promised..." said the Master thoughtfully, carefully putting more pressure on the screwdriver so it started to slide pass the tight ring of muscles, "...it's just a small telepathic software but very useful..."   
The Doctor suppressed a groan in pain as the device was pushed into him. It has been pulled out almost completely just to be driven back in an different angle. Shutting his eyes he didn't want to react to the pain, but then it wasn't pain anymore. The point of his screwdriver had hit something inside him that made him gasp and his mouth fall open in a silent scream of pleasure.   
Giving him a few thrusts, the brunette positioned the device against the other's prostate and left it there.   
Smiling the Master lifted the knife from the Doctor's body and said:   
"You see I don't have to press any buttons with that setting...that means..."   
The sonic screwdriver started to vibrate, making the thin man arch his back and moan.   
"It's good, isn't it?" he said, tracing the point of the blade up the pale skin, from the right hipbone, across the soft stomach and up the chest to the bound Time Lord's shoulder.   
It left a red bleeding wound.  
He proceeded with adding incisions on arms, chest, hips and tights.

It was maddening. For the Doctor..it felt agonising...pain combined with pleasure, the smell of blood in the air and his breaths stuck in his throat, getting released in groans, which he wasn't sure were all from the ache.  
When the blade left his body again, he fell silent, biting his lower lip because of the sweet erratic vibration deep within him.  
"Do you understand why I did this?" asked the older Time Lord, tracing the tip of his index finger along the long wound across his body and gained a short scream from his bound enemy.   
He pulled his hand away quietly adding:   
"Can you feel it?"   
...and the Doctor understood what he meant.   
His touch was lingering on his skin with a painful echo.  
 All his nerves were alive with agony and pleasure and every time the Master would touch him it would send a wave through him...not going away for a while and burning with imaginary fire.   
The wounds would made his presence overwhelming. They made him his...  
The Doctor looked in the Master's eyes and breathed out a simple "Yes.."  
In response the vibrations got stronger, making him tilt his head back, but his moan was swallowed by the kiss that followed.   
Returning the passionate kiss, their bodies were pressed to each other  and he could feel his erection meeting an equally hard one still covered by fabric. Grinding his hips as much as he could within his restrains, he made the other moan against his lips.   
The older Time Lord pulled away just to kiss down his neck to his chest and with it to the bleeding incisions.   
"You are mine...every nerve of you is screaming for me right now..."   
He licked up some of the blood, tasting the sparkling Artron-energy in it and reached down to get hold of the screwdriver again...sharply starting to drive it in and out of the other's body.   
"I want you to say it...say it, Doctor!" the Master said sitting up and pulling off his tie with the free hand.   
With half shut eyes the thin man tried to get hold of his voice, hoarse from the groans and screaming.   
"Yours...I'm yours..always yours" he finally said, giving in on the ecstasy..the want and desperation for  _him_. How could anything be so wrong and so right at the same time...No he couldn't answer it..his brain was just overflow with the sensation of the screwdriver moving inside of him..and he tried to press himself down on it as he came closer to come.   
Just as he could feel the orgasm building up, the Master stopped, pulling the device out of him. It felt surprisingly empty and whimpered slightly in protest.

"Did you listen carefully, Doctor?...You know what you have to do now.." said the emperor and started to undo his trousers, looking down at his bleeding masterpiece with dark eyes filled with triumph and possession. His Doctor...he had waited far too long, now it just needed a few words he needed to hear and he would bury himself in that waiting body..fuck him hard...driving him mad...  
Completely and utterly winning their game.  
 Making him love to lose.  
Finally naked he lowered himself on top of the other, feeling the heat and the sticking blood between them..their arousals meeting and sending sparks of bliss through him.   
"Tell me what you want...tell me how much you need me to fuck you...to make you scream...tell your Master." he rooted against him.

The Doctor cried out and jerked up to meet his impulsion.  
"Yes..please...Master..can't..more..you...please..it's been too long.." he mumbled, his voice wavering, slipping into helpless moans between words.   
He shivered when the other moved away and heard click of the handcuffs. Surprised he tried to move his arms but realised that only his legs had been released and now pushed up for better access.   
Two fingers were harshly forced into him and he yelped at the intrusion.   
As they started to move and working additional lube into him, he gasped and looked down.   
He could watch the digits disappear within him in a glistening mess of lube and blood and the Master who let his gaze trace up his hurt body and meet his eyes. He smiled at him viciously and added a third finger, stretching him and crooking one of them so he would brush over his prostate every time he went out. With a suppressed groan he hold his gaze and added:  
 "Please...unchain me"

The older Time Lord shook his head and answered:   
"No...at least not yet." and stopped moving his hand, but leaving his fingers inside of him.   
"You have never let someone have you in this body" it wasn't a question, the grabbing tightness around his hand was a good enough answer, still the Doctor replied:   
"Yes...please get on with it....please."   
He pushed himself down on the fingers, displaying his begs with his body.   
  
Removing his hand, the other quickly stroked his cock, spreading the lube on it and grabbed the other's thighs. With a long deep thrust he pushed himself through the tight ring of muscles and moaned noisily from the pleasure shooting up his spine.   
The Doctor breathed out sharply as the Master started to move, first with teasingly slow thrusts making him push back in frustration.   
Then bruisingly hard the Master grabbed his hips, burying his fingers into the wounds and sped up hearing the delicious scream. Faster and harder he pounded into him, his moans mixing with the desperate groans of the other Time Lord.   
The Doctor's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper into the consuming tightness and his next moan was on the edge of screaming. As a reward he reached up and opened the handcuffs.

Finally freed the Doctor reached up to the other's neck, pulling him down in sloppy kiss trying to catch his breath and moving his hands down to his back, fingers pressing into the flesh, wanting more, getting more, not caring for the pain of being painfully driven into the bed with hard thrusts. Just the pleasure that filled his entire mind was important.   
The Master's teeth had found his neck again and he moaned at the pain of them breaking his skin. It all mixed up in his mind..pain and pleasure he didn't understand the difference anymore.   
He didn't know before how much he needed that...this absolute wrongness...no that was not right...he needed Koschei..needed him there..with him..inside of him.. just as he always did.   
With a little shift of the angle the trusts were finally hitting the delicious bundle of nerves inside of him and he shouted a course in Gallifreyan and started to meet the other's thrusts.   
The Doctor tilted his head back as slick fingers were wrapped around his throbbing member, stroking him along with the impulsions.    
The Master moaned against his skin, the vibration spreading along the wounds, making him shutter and he felt his orgasm building up once again.   
Grasping into the other's hair, the Doctor pulled him up, looking in the unfocused eyes, not even aware that he was moaning his name...shanting pleas in a long lost language...and used the contact to whisper in his mind..to connect them..just on the surface.   
 _'Koschei'_  slipped from him into the wavering link and the tight heat in his stomach was just about unbearable, when he heard him inside his head...whispering back  
 _'Theta..come for me'_  followed by an expression in Gallifreyan for  _'forever mine'_  and the fingers on his cock sped up.   
With a scream the Doctor came inside the Master's fist, spilling cum over his stomach, burning in the wounds.   
As the muscles around him clenched in the orgasm, the Master came with a few thrusts, a deep growl building up to an outcry coming from his tensed body, riding out his climax with the last few frantic shoves.

Not yet pulling out, the Master looked down on his lover. The Doctor's almost closed dark eyes met his own.   
Panting he pressed their lips together, still possessive but more gentle from the afterglow and groaned into it as he finally withdrew from the Doctor's body. He then laid down next to the Doctor and said while tracing his hand along the white bloodied skin:   
"Still conscious...I'm impressed. " enjoying the slight whimper of the other Time Lord as he brushed over the cuts, now starting to close as nothing kept them open with constant pressure.

The Doctor was breathing fast and shallow, his body sore in every way possible, his mind just blank.   
He turned his head to the Master, his eyes soft, possible a little bit sad.   
"Yeah...barely..." he looked down at his arms, chest and tights. Even the sheets beneath him were dump from the sweat, blood and cum.   
glancing back when he felt a hand in his hair, he smiled faintly.   
It was the same gesture he had always did to him when they were still at the Academy...possibly the first show of affection that night.   
The Doctor shifted closer and surprisingly the other didn't protest as he rolled over and let an arm fall around his waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes  
The pain in the wounds started to fade away finally and the Doctor breathed out deeply and whispered:  
"Why do we end up half killing one of us every time we do this, Koschei...It doesn't need to be like this..if you would just destroy that paradox machine, we could..."   
Strong hands grabbed his chin and he found himself being turned on his back again and the Master's angry face above him.   
"You can't stop, can't you? I have everything I want...including you. Your world with companions is gone and in the end you will stand beside me and rule the universe as we should. It's our right and I don't intend to give you the chance to refuse again." he let him go and got up from the bed.

The Doctor stayed lying on the bed, silently watched the Master putting on his trousers and the blood stained white shirt, pouring himself a glass of scotch before heading for the door.   
He sat up and murmured:   
"Koschei...please.."   
The Master stopped and turned around his eyes cold and said:   
"That's not my name...for you it's still  _the Master_  as it is for everything in my possession...and enjoy this room. It's yours now.." and pressed a button next to the door.   
The walls became transparent, revealing the view on Earth...the flames, the Toclafane...the remains of some big city.   
"How many..." asked the Doctor looking on the destruction bellow.   
He laughed as he saw the tears in the Doctor's eyes.   
"Don't know...what's the population of Tokio?" he smirked and walked out of the door not waiting for the answer, leaving the Doctor with the best view on his empire...leaving him in self-loathing for enjoying what he did to him, while millions of people died beneath them. 


End file.
